summer's not hot enough
by mihaelak22
Summary: One hot summer and one computer nerd with his blond-headed demon. Do they have fun? Come and find out. Please people under the age of 16 not to read this fic.


**AU: This is the last story edited for me by Pock. Unfortunately he can't be my beta anymore due to important reasons. I still like his stories a lot and I am thankful for what he has done for me and my fanfics.**

**Hope you like the story. My second m rated so fingers crossed. :)**

* * *

**Samantha's point of view**

* * *

It was a hot summer day last week when I finally lost control. It was boiling hot and since I didn't have an air conditioner in my house it was like being in a big oven. I was in my sweatpants and tank top.

I asked Freddie to come over to check my computer because I had some problems connecting to the internet. Of course my mom was in Vegas, again, so we were alone.

"Oh, God, I'm so hot!" Freddie called from under my desk where my computer was sitting. "Can you open a window?"

"I've got the fan on, Nubberly. Take your shirt off if you're so dang hot." So he did. Now shirtless I saw just how badly he was sweating. He was even panting slightly. It made me want to rip his pants off him and fuck him like there is no tomorrow. It had been two years since we broke up. As I watched sweat roll off his chest I couldn't think about anything but him inside me. He is so sexy.

As he sat back in the chair to turn the computer back on, little did he know just how much he was turning me on as well. I was biting my lower lip but had to stop when I realized I was almost drawing blood.

"Well Sam, your computer is fine now," he said standing up. "Try not to spill anything on it again… Are you okay? You seem a little distracted."

"Fuck the rules we made!" I said and kissed him roughly on the lips. He responded almost immediately and snaked his hand around my waist pulling me closer. I threw my hands around his neck. We kept kissing until we both felt the need for oxygen. We pulled away from each other and he looked me in the eyes with such lust that I knew he agreed.

We didn't waste any more time. He kissed me again, grabbed my butt, and squeezed it. I slid down my hand through his bare chest to his pants and started rubbing him through the fabric. He pulled off my tank top and threw it somewhere in the room. To my delight he started sucking and biting everywhere my bra wasn't covering. I moaned pretty loudly which made me quite happy that mom was in Vegas. He kissed me again and slid his hand into my pants rubbing my clit.

"You're so wet! I like it" he whispered.

"I can say you're pretty hard too" I bit his ear and then kissed his neck, biting and sucking long enough to leave a bite mark.

I pushed him on the couch and got down on my knees. I saw a mischievous grin on his face as I unbutton his jeans and slipped them off together with his boxers. I licked the tip of his already hard and slightly pulsing dick. I took it into my mouth and started moving up and down using my hand to stroke him too. Freddie seemed to like it. He was bucking his hips every time I took it all the way down into my mouth.

"Oh Sam…that's good yeah. Oh fuck me… I'm getting close keep going….yeah." he groaned.  
I took it out and stood up.

"I don't want you to cum. Not yet. We're just getting started" I said and kissed him.

He licked my bottom lip and I let his tongue in. He pulled down my sweatpants along with my boy shorts. Then he moved me into his lap straddling him and gently pushed it all the way in. I moaned loud enough for the neighbors to hear me.

He then unclasped my bra and it joined the other clothes on the floor. I started moving up and down. We were both moaning and sweating. With every thrust I was getting closer to my climax.

"God yes… Freddie….fuck….don't stop" I breathed.

"You're so tight Sam. You're gonna cum?"

"Oh yeah…make me cum…god…oh Freddie"

"C'mon Sam…cum for me…you're so tight…fuck yeah" he slapped my butt and  
picked up the pace. He started sucking on my neck. I was very close and he knew it.

"Oh my god yes….keep going…I'm cumming…yeah…" I cried out. I was so very close. It was hard for me to breathe.

"Fuck yeah…I'm cumming too…oh god…"

"Cum inside me big boy….oh…yeah…mmm…"

He did as he was told. A few moments later I felt him explode inside. His seed filling me pushed me over the edge too. My screams were uncontrollable. Soon he stopped moving but kept still.

"Fuck...Sam…where did that come from..?"

"There's a lot more from where it came..." I said kissing him.

"Oh really…you seem a little dirty. Let me help you with that!" he said as he pulled out and laid me down on the couch. He spread my leg and then kissed my breasts. He started going down and down planting kisses everywhere. He was going down and down until he reached my pretty wet pussy. He gave my still sensitive clit a few licks before sliding his middle finger into me. He started licking my clit pretty fast. I was screaming out from pleasure. He added another finger and got even faster. I was so gone. A few moments later I came hard.

"Maybe I am gonna ruin my computer again tomorrow. Can you come to fix it again?"

"Count on me!" he said and kissed my lips. We were all sweat and breathing  
heavily but hey my nerd just fucked my brains out.


End file.
